


Buck Buddies - #0 Dirty Talk + Fantasy

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buck Buddies [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 911 - Fandom
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Competition, Dirty Talk, M/M, No Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: What's a kinky wager between best friends and fuck buddies?





	Buck Buddies - #0 Dirty Talk + Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically my kinktober attempt with these two guys who are attractive, courageous, and are going through stuff 
> 
> I'll still trying to get used to writing them though so don't kill me maybe. 
> 
> I'm posting these hopefully as drafts while I buff out any dents. *I can't draft them. Oh well. 
> 
> Heads up i haven't watched all the episodes, I need to find a few i missed but I'm up to date
> 
> Spoilers at the bottom I guess but not really.

"What's the kinkiest thing you've ever done?" Eddie casually said while eating lunch with Buck like they weren't within view of some of the others. 

Buck had spit some of his drink out dabbing with a napkin as Eddie waited eagerly munching on a fry. Not a care in the damn world. 

Buck uses his time cleaning the table to contemplate what he could say. Should he tell the truth or dial it down. 

Eddie quietly raised an eyebrow for him to answer. 

"I uh, think you already heard about it." 

"The sex in the fire engine or on the roof? " Eddie said sipping his half empty drink.

"Why, umm. Why are you asking? " 

"Don't know. Just wondering about your experience since we're, you know." 

"Didn't know I'd need to show you my credentials for sex between friends Mr. Diaz." 

Buck retorted.

"You don't Buck. And don't call me that. But it's nice to know what won't scare ya." 

"I haven't been scared of sex since I was a virgin. Okay. Maybe once or twice." 

"Okay so sex in public, I'll do you one better. Ever had a threesome?" 

" Please Eddie who hasn't."

Buck scoffed.

"Fine then let's raise the stakes." 

"What stakes? You want to play some sex games, cause I'm in, any chance to beat that nice ass." Buck smirks before looking over at Chimney who was close by opening the fridge.  
His smile faded. Shit did he hear? 

"No. The least you could do is let me surprise you. Okay, okay. I'll tell you what I've got planned for our anniversary." 

Thank God for Bluetooth. At making eye contact Eddie started.   
"Okay, person to surprise the other most wins, hmm."

"Chores."

"Food?"

" Both."  
"Alright. "

"But can we mix some up? Just need clarification." Buck said taking a bite of his burger. 

This could be fun.

"I'll allow it. Only two things and we gotta give at least some sort of a heads up. If we don't both enjoy it what's the point." 

"Good. I'm gonna rock your world. " Buck wiggled his eyebrow while biting his lip. 

"We'll see. But I won't go down easily," Eddie smiles.  
"I seem to remember-" his reply stopped at Eddie's glare. 

It was on. The gears turning in both heads.

Buck already had some ideas. Getting around had its benefits. Little did he know what Eddie had up his sleeve. 

**Author's Note:**

> Letting you know pretty much this and chapter I believe 11 will be sex free mostly
> 
> *those wondering about buck's fear of sex, he once took a Viagra and fucked someone repeatedly until it wore off, also he thought he got his dick stuck while having sex haven't decided if it was in some sex toy being used in him or like a glory hole situation but yeah. Lol


End file.
